User blog:MickeyMouseLover2001/MML2001 BBP Advent Calendar 2019
From today to possibly january or feburary I will randomly select one of these balloons listed below every day, and each time we mention the balloon during the day of its advent, we all scream like Pee-Wee's Playhouse. Today's Balloon of the Day is.... JENNY WAKEMAN!!!! Advent Calendar History #October 12th - Mario and Yoshi (Nintendo) #October 13th - Chase from Paw Patrol (Spin Master & Nickelodeon) #October 14th - Garfield and Odie (Paws Inc) #October 15th - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Studio) #October 16th - Felix the Cat (Dreamworks) #October 17th - Shea the Superstar (Shea The Animation Superstar) '' #October 18th - Alpha Lexa '''(pocket.watch) '''and Macy's Trio Stars #October 19th - Miraitowa and Someity '(The 2020 Olympics) '''and Superman '(DC Comics) #October 20th - Pinkfong (Pinkfong Entertainment Inc) 'and Hello Kittty '(Sanrio) #October 21st - Lincoln Loud (Nickelodeon) #October 22nd - Freida the Dachshund (Macy's) #October 23rd - Combo Panda (pocket.watch) #October 24/25th - Sinclair Oil Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil) 'and Kirby '(HAL Laboratories) #October 26th - Talking Tom (Outfit7) 'and Harold The Fireman #October 27th - True and Bartleby '(Netflix & Guru Studios) 'and Angry Birds' Red '(Rovio Entertainment) #October 28/29th - Goku (Funimation) 'and Pop Fizz '(The Gremlin Gang) #October 30th/31st - Woody Woodpecker (Universal Studios) 'and Kit N Kate '(Toonbox Animation) #November 1st/2nd - Buzz Lightyear (Disney/Pxar) 'and Green Eggs and Ham '(Netflix) #November 3rd/4th - Spongebob and Gary (Nickelodeon) 'and Smile '(Wal-Mart) #November 5th/6th - Pusheen (The Pusheen Corporation) 'and Mickey Mouse '(Disney) #November 7th - Sunny the Snow Pal (Macy's) #November 8th - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sega) ' #November 9th - Betty Boop '(King Features) #November 10th/11th - Smokey Bear (United States Postal Services) and ABC Bouncing Balls (Sesame Workshop) #November 12th/13th - Oswald (Nickelodeon) 'and Flying Fish '(Macy's) #November 14th - Olive Oyl (King Features) #November 15th - Happy Hippo (Macy's) #November 16th - Blue (Nickelodeon) #November 17th - Kool-Aid Man (Kraft Foods) #November 18th - Shine (Nickelodeon) #November 19th - PBS Symbols (PBS Kids) #November 20th - Lana and Sky (The Gremlin Gang) #November 21st - The Pink Panther (MGM) #November 22nd - Tibby, Tooey, and Bumpus from Weebles (Playskool) #November 23rd - Thomas the Tank Engine (Mattel) #November 24th - Cloe the Holiday Clown (Macy's) #November 25th - Sugar Bear (Post Cereals) #November 26th - Link (Nintendo) #November 27th - Lucy From 64 Zoo Lane (Millimages) #November 28th - Wild Thing (Harper Collage Children's Books) #November 29th - Wiggle Worm (Macy's) #November 30th - Macy's White Stars (Macy's) #December 1st - Doraemon (Fujiko Pro) #December 2nd - Pumpkins (Macy's) #December 3rd - Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury) #December 4th - Oobi (Nickelodeon) #December 5th - Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International) #December 6th - Popeye (King Features) #December 7th - Astronaut Snoopy (Peanuts Worldwide) #December 8th - Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) #December 9th - Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros) #December 10th - Olaf (Disney) ' #December 11th - Donald Duck '(Disney) #December 12th - Go Bowling (Go Bowling.com) #December 13th - Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros) #December 14th - The Very Hungry Caterpillar (World Publishing Company) #December 15th - Trolls (DreamWorks Animation) #December 16th - Red "Believe" Stars (Macy's) #December 17th - Three Baby Dinos (Sinclair Oil) #December 18th - Super Grover (Sesame Workshop) #December 19th - Happy Dragon (Macy's) #December 20th - Narpy Cat (Narpy) #December 21st - Tommy, Chuckie, and Spike (Nickelodeon) #December 22nd - TNT (TiffandTuffFanJr1) #December 23rd - Lollipops (Macy's) #December 24th - Catbug (Fredarator Studios Enterprises) #December 25th - Santa Goofy (Walt Disney Animation Studios) #December 26th - Homer Simpson (FOX) #December 27th - The Grinch (Illumination) #December 28th - Robloxian (Roblox) #December 29th - Spider-Man (Marvel) #December 30th - Hey Duggee (BBC) #December 31st - Nick-Noe-Network (Justin Noe) #January 1st - Mr. Monopoly (Parker Brothers) #January 2nd - Sparky (ToonBoomer) #January 3rd - Chippey (CCA and B, LLC) #January 4th - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) #January 5th - The Delicious One (Wienerschnitzel) #January 6th - Roman (Xavier Romao) #January 7th - TVOKids (TVO) #January 8th - Energizer Bunny (Energizer Batteries) #January 9th - Greg Heffley (Abrams Books) #January 10th - Charlie, Kit and CJ (Macy's) #January 11th - Farfour Mouse (????) #January 12th - Winter Tom and Jerry (Warner Bros, MGM, and Hanna Barbera) #January 13th - Animated Elf (New Line Cinema) #January 14th - Rocky and Bullwinkle (DreamWorks) #January 15th - MiBro (Really Rad Robots) #January 16th - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) #January 17th - Beach Ball Clusters (Macy's) #January 18th - Ice Cream Cone (Macy's) #January 19th - AFLAC Duck (AFLAC) #January 20th - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) #January 21st - Dirty Duck (New World Pictures) #January 22nd - PJ Masks (Disney and Hasbro) #January 23rd - Quisp (Quaker Oats Company) #January 24th - Rollerblader Riley (SportyGal) #January 25th - Snowstars (Macy's) #January 26th - Charlie (Starkist Tuna) #January 27th - Underdog (Classic Media) #January 28th - Red the Loud Engine (Gunnar Tarbox) #January 29th - Polar the Robloxian (PolarJack77) #January 30th - Football (Macy's) #January 31st - Drac (Sony Pictures Animation) #February 1st - Pinheads (Animagic) #February 2nd - Dog Man (Scholastic) #February 3rd - Clara Cutie (Cutiesunflower) #February 4th - Job Bot (Owlchemy Labs Inc) #February 5th - Dot, Dee, and Del (PBS Kids) #February 6th - Woody Woodpixel (Angel Avila Maravilla) #February 7th - Three Wishes (Nathn3) #February 8th - Yoohoo (Aurora World) #February 9th - Jay Marcus (JamarcusMudkip) #February 10th - Nesquik Bunny (Nestle USA) #February 11th - Cool Spot (7-Up) #February 12th - Rapid T. Rabbit (Richard Concepcion) #February 13th - Jenny Wakeman (Nickelodeon) Still Avaliable Giant Balloons #Luke Deronde '(Lukederonde3) #Massive-Head Morgan (JustSomeAirhead) #Lightning McQueen by Disney/Pixar #Winnie the Pooh by Walt Disney Animation Studios #Kevin, Bob, and Stuart by Illumination Entertainment #Ernest & Rebecca by Cyber Group Animation #Pinky (Mattiolli Productions) #Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) #Jason Fox (United Features Syndicate) #Stacy Stickler and Bradley (Nelvana Limited) #Bear and Tutter (The Jim Henson Company) '' #Milk Chan ''(Geneon Entertainment) #Tiff and Tuff (HAL Laboratories) #Marker and the Naughty Gopher (STAS Entertainment and Jacknjellify) #Once Upon a Matress Characters #Mamma Mia's Donna #Oggy and The Cockroaches #SpongeField AlphaLoud Novelties #Baseball #Basketball #Red and White Pointsetta Ornament Heritage Balloons #Emojis (Apple) #Marcus the Magic Snake (Stairdefeater) #Telecast Caper (LostMedia1998) #PJ Robot (Hasbro) Joke Balloons *Lucy van Pelt *Fat Albert *Barney the Dinosaur *Bubsy Bobcat *Franklin Turtle *Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin and Stewie Griffin *Dora the Explorer *The Backyardigans *Ling-Ling and Wooldoor Sockbat *Plex the Robot *Tilly Green and Cricket Green Balloonicles #Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em #Swashbuckling Sarah (Sarah West) Category:Blog posts